


two idiots and love problems

by emocabaretpoppunkbeer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocabaretpoppunkbeer/pseuds/emocabaretpoppunkbeer
Summary: Как бы сильно Миу и Кокичи не срались, но помогать друг другу с крашами － дело святое. Так что эти двое собираются завоевать сердца их возлюбленных самыми тупыми методами и способами
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu/K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> работа на фб－https://ficbook.net/readfic/8550621
> 
> я запрещаю вам требовать от меня продолжения этой работы, потому что я пишу ее для себя. если вам так нужно продолжение, будьте добры платить за него

_－Дорогая, иди поиграй с Кокичи, он в соседней комнате － мать берет Ируму на руки и уносит из кухни. Ее дочь будет мешаться прямо сейчас, так что скинуть ее на другого ребенка － не такая уж и плохая затея_

_Миу оставляют в коридоре, запирая за ее спиной дверь. Сразу же_

_Девочка дергает дверную ручку несколько раз, но после уходит в комнату напротив. Нет смысла пытаться_

_Она входит без стука, открывая дверь невероятно тихо, боясь, что потревожит друга, если тот спит_

_Но нет_

_Кокичи лежит на полу, что-то рисуя в маленьком альбоме. В комнате чисто, но разброшенные по ковру фломастеры и карандаши все портят. Когда все было иначе?_

_－ Кого ты опять рисуешь? － Ирума прикрывает дверь почти беззвучно, после чего сразу подбегает к другу_

_На рисунках Омы － черно-белые ириски (должно быть, он пытался изобразить людей), улыбающиеся и смеющиеся. Ируме они не нравятся_

_－ Богов － кратко отвечает мальчик. Он берет в руки альбом и поднимает его над головой, дабы увидеть свою работу во всей красе_

_－ Кья, лжец! － Миу кидает в друга карандаш, но тот уклоняется. Он ненавидит, когда его вещи без разрешения трогают. А уж тем более, когда их кидают － Бог один, не лги себе!_

_－ Э-это мои собственные Боги! － Кокичи лезет под стол за карандашом, пытаясь достать его, при этом не ударившись － Зачем ты это сделала? Его же теперь не достанешь_

_－ Чтобы ты перестал нести чушь! － блондинка залезает под стол, вытаскивая карандаш и сразу же протягивает его другу － Еще раз － и я расскажу родителям!_

_－ Хорошо-хорошо, я запомню это － мальчик берет альбом в руки и вырывает из него лист － Хочешь порисовать?_

_Ирума выхватывает бумагу, берет с пола несколько карандашей и садится за стол. Она сразу начинает что-то аккуратно выводить на бумаге, чем привлекает Ому_

_－ Что это?_

_－ Это чертеж изобретения, что изменит мир в лучшую сторону... Оно сделает его лучше!_

_－ Ох, звучит прекрасно － блондинка поворачивается, улыбаясь во весь рот － Конечно же, я солгал~_

_－ П-Придурок!_

🖼🕍🖼

－ Ставлю на то, что эта мразь приебется к нам на четвертом уроке － Миу выпивает остатки энергетика в банке, боковым зрением проверяя друга. У него дела обстоят не лучше

У них мешки под глазами, растрепанные волосы (которые невозможно причесать) и желание убивать. Кто-то точно принял их за сумасшедших

Они стоят на автобусной остановке, редко переговариваются и стараются не заснуть 

－ Так или иначе, мы потратили все выходные на этот проект, так что если что, она должна будет принять поражение, ведь наша работа идеальна!

－ Пиздеж? － Ирума кидает банку в мусорное ведро, попадая с первой попытки

－ Пиздеж － Кокичи зевает

Машины проезжают мимо, люди ходят из стороны к сторону. И никто не замечает Миу и Ому, кое-как держащихся на ногах. Кому вообще есть до них дело?

－ Блять, за что? － блондинка отряхивает ногу, на которой остался след от кед старшего

－ Ты засыпала

－ Как мило, спасибо большое － девушка дерзит. Хоть бы раз он сделал что-то нормальное, при этом не уничтожив ~~новые джинсы~~ мир

－ Хах, Ирума~Чан, ты не поняла моей лжи? Я просто пнул тебя 

－ Ублюдок － Миу ударяет Кокичи по голове телефоном, не обращая внимания на его нытье

В конечном итоге, автобус подъезжает на три минуты позже, что немного выводит из себя. В салоне тепло, так что сев на чуть ли не любимые их задницами сидения, они почти синхронно расстегивают куртки

－ Если бы он прибыл на еще одну минуту позже, я бы пошла пешком

－ Ты упала бы в первый же сугроб － парень достает из сумки телефон с наушниками, вводит пароль и включает самую первую песню в плейлисте 

**Hurt － Johnny Cash**

－ Не, я бы дошла － Миу облакачивается головой на стекло, смотря на дорогу. Вот бы все это дерьмо закончилось. Вот бы все снова стало тихо

__

~~Отпусти меня!~~

🖼🕍🖼

－ Ты встанешь уже? Мы проспали остановку － Кокичи бьет блондинку по плечу, пока она в ужасе не раскрывает глаза

－ Ч-что? 

－ Ни~ши~ши, поверила － парень усмехается － Нам выходить на следующей

Ирума встает, накидывает сумку на плече и идет поближе к выходу. Ома следует за ней

－ Предлагаю проебать первые урока два

－ Почему именно два?

－ Хорошо. Три 

－ В чем смысл? － стоит автобусу остановиться, а водителю открыть двери, как Миу и Ома уже выбегают на улицу

－ Мы можем подготовиться получше － говорит парень, ускоряясь. Школа находится в десяти метрах от остановки, но все же, прийти пораньше, погулять по пустым коридорам и посидеть в классе, в котором кроме тебя и твоего друга никого не будет － бесценно

－ Или? 

－ Отоспаться в столовой или библиотеке － Ирума лишь вздыхает, услышав слова друга. Она сама не против отлежаться несколько уроков － Лучше конечно в столовой. Там потеплее

－ И так, твой вердикт? 

－ Мы идем на все уроки － Миу слышит разочароввнный вздох, но продолжает идти

🖼🕍🖼

Весь класс смотрит на стэнд с расписанием. В тишине, лишь один из школьников произносит невнятное "Вы тоже это видите?"

Да. Весь класс это видит

－ Мы работали, готовились, творили всякую хуйню для дополнительных баллов три месяца, и все для того, чтобы сдачу проектов перенесли?! － кричит Кайто, и конечно, весь класс начинает его поддерживать － Если это так, то я ебал

Ома и Миу уходят из этого балагана куда подальше

－ Они правда работали три месяца над этим дерьмом? － Ирума медленно спускается по лестнице, смотря на то, как Кокичи съезжает с перил, пытаясь не наебнуться － Вот же неудачники

－ Итак, мы валим? － кричит парень, находясь уже на первом этаже. Он облакачивается на стену (еще чуть-чуть и он свалится в обморок), прикрывая глаза

－ Мы можем пойти в кафе и отработать там прогуленные выходные

－ Или мы можем дождаться смены, сидя дома

－ Мы идем на работу, получать деньги, чтобы тратить их на бесполезное дерьмо

－ Но мне ле-е-е-нь － девушка пинает друга по ребрам, а услышав громкое "ай блять" продолжает:

－ Мы отработаем смену и несколько дополнительных часов. Я ясно выразилась? 

－ Да, ясно － Кокичи держится за бок, следуя за подругой － Кто там говорил, что мы просидим все уроки? 

－ Не помню, чтобы физика являлась предметом¹ 

－ Справедливо

🖼🕍🖼

－ Спасибо за заказ, он будет готов в ближайшие десять минут － приторно-сладко произносит Ома и убегает к бару

Он садится на один из барных стульев ~~хули они такие высокие?~~ и протягивает бармену листочек с заказом. Они кивают друг другу и отвлекаются на что-то свое. Рантаро (именно так и зовут милого бармена) : готовит заказ, пока Кокичи сдирает с ногтей лак

－ Отнеси пока что это － Амами протягивает чашку с кофе официанту, продолжая заниматься другими заказами － На третий

Кокичи ставит чашку на поднос и в темпе вальса идет в сторону столиков

－ Кья~я, ты чуть не сбил меня! － Миу поправляет тарелки на подносе, попутно матеря старшего

－ Смотри куда идешь, свинья 

－ Ах ты убл－

－ Еще одно оскорбление при посетителях, вы получите по голове － Рантаро перебивает Миу, показывая на работников пальцем

－ Конечно, Амами~Чан － парень хихикает, убегая относить заказ посетителям, чем тоже идет заниматься подруга

_~Дзынь~_

Рантаро поворачивается, вглядываясь в посетителей, зашедших в кафе. Парень и девушка, весело что-то обсуждающие

－ Добро пожаловать － мило говорит бармен, после чего видит улыбки посетителей. 

Школьники садятся за стол напротив бара, так что Амами быстро пробегает по ним оценивающим взглядом

У девушки уложенные, блондинистые волосы, розовый свитер и бежевые джинсы. Она выглядит невероятно уютно, даже в какой-то степени по-домашнему

Парень же, сидит в помещении в кепке и черной одежде. Черная толстовка, черные брюки, черные кеды. Что за эмо...?

－ Все извращенцы носят кепки － шепчет Ирума, подошедшая сзади

－ Какого черта? － Рантаро выглядит немного испуганным, все же, Ирума подошла слишком незаметно － Да и вообще, иди работай!

－ Такой гениальный изобретатель как я не должен работать в каких-то плебейских кофейнях! － громче говорит Миу, чем привлекает некоторых посетителей. Она смотрит на парня, но видя, что у того дергается глаз, тише добавляет: － Я-я закончила с заказами

－ Прими восьмой столик

－ Это...?

－ Который напротив

－ Блять, нет...

－ Блять, да － Амами протягивает девушке блокнот и ручку － Быстро

－ Да-да

Ирума берет блокнот с ручкой и медленно идет к посетителям. Видимо, пока она разговаривала с Рантаро, эти двое успели вытащить тетрадки и учебники, начав делать домашнее задание

－ Вы уже определились с заказом? － спрашивает девушка, крутя в руках ручку

К ней поворачивается девушка и в этот момент официантка уверенна, что ее жизнь идет под откос

_Просто  
Пиздец_

У девушки за столиком длинные, ярко выраженные верхними и нижними ресницами глаза, радужки которых имеют теплый сливовый цвет. _Блятьблятьблятьблятьблятьблять_

Незнакомка мило улыбается

－ Эмм, два латте пожалуйста － Миу быстро записывает заказ, преодолевая внезапное смущение

－ Что-то еще?

－ Нет, спа－

Прежде, чем девушка успевает договорить, Ирума срывается с места и очень быстро подходит к барной стойке, передавая заказ Рантаро

－ Ирума~Чан, ты повела себя, крайне не профессионально － ехидно подмечает Кокичи, смеясь в ладошку － Уверен, еще бы чуть-чуть, и ты бы набросилась на нее

－ Кья~я, что за бред ты несешь?! － Ирума ударяет Ому по голове блокнотом, прикрывая глаза. Она не спорит, девушка милая, с красивой фигурой и невероятными глазами, в которые несложно влюбиться ~~Ирума уже~~ , но нет!

－ Возьмешь ее номерок? 

－ Заткнись, хватит нести чушь! 

－ Хочешь, его возьму я? － Кокичи видит, как Миу мешкается. Забавно － Будешь мне должна

🖼🕍🖼

Бумажка с номером оказывается у девушки уже через два часа, и Ирума все еще не верит в происходящее. Как у гнома Кокичи получилось добыть номер так быстро? 

Миу перечитывает текст несколько раз, после чего радостно вздыхает, смотря в потолок

**Каэде Акамацу, приятно познакомиться :")**

**1-800-229-983** ² 


	2. .

－ Итак, у тебя есть ее номер － Кокичи лежит на кровати, проверяя соцсети, в которых, на самом деле, нет ничего особо интересного － Напишешь ей?

－ Не, я ссусь

－ Хочешь, я сделаю это за тебя? 

－ Эм, нет － Миу прикрывает глаза, обнимая подушку с изображением каких-то персонажей из детской TV передачи － Ты уже добыл мне номер. Этого достаточно, твоя работа на этом заканчивается

－ Как жестоко по отношению ко мне, Ирума~Чан － Ома встает с кровати, направляясь к выходу из комнаты

－ Если ты идешь на кухню, принеси мне воды! 

Дверь закрывается и Миу достает телефон из под подушки. Ее рука немного трясется, но она заходит в контакты, сразу находя номер девушки из кафе

**🌸Каэде Акамацу🌸**

Блондинка нажимает на значек сообщений и смотрит на пустую переписку. Она уже пробовала написать что-либо, но к сожалению (или к счастью) ничего не было отправленно

－ Все еще пялишь в экран? － парень заходит в комнату, держа в руках стакан с водой. Девушка тянется за напитком богов, но в последнюю секунду Кокичи отходит, выпивая воду залпом

－ Эй! － Миу пытается пнуть старшего, но тот отходит к своей кровати, хихикая в ладошку

－ Так, ты все еще ничего не написала? － Ома переводит тему с выпитого стакана воды до чего-то более досущного, но никто не обижается 

－ Нет － Ирума снова включила телефон, пялясь в экран － Чтобы я не писала, выходит какой-то пиздец

－ Ну, она выглядела довольно... интелегентно － блондинка вопросительно поднимает одну бровь, на Кокичи грустно вздыхает － Ты － агрессивная матершинница, травящая ужасные шутки. Ты не произведешь на нее хорошего впечатления

－ Бля-я-я-ять, точняк － Миу прыгает на кровать, закрывая глаза － Помоги мне с этим дерьмом

－ Ты же сказала, что тебе не нужна моя помощь! － Ома садится на свою кровать, доставая из под подушки телефон － У тебя что, биполярка?

－ К черту, я сама все сделаю!

－ Или ты провалишься

－ Это не так сложно － блондинка снова включает телефон, открывая чат － Я просто не буду материться в сообщениях

－ Но что если вы встретитесь? Ты опозоришься. Так же сильно, как тогда в пятом кла－

－ Заткнись! － Ирума перебивает парня, кидая в него подушку 

－ Ни~ши~ши, тебе все еще стыдно, Ирума~Чан?

－ Кья~я~я, заткнись!!! － девушка кидает еще одну подушку, на этот раз промахиваясь, попадая в стену － Это была случайность!

－ Да-да, конечно, извращенная свинья! － Кокичи ложится на одну из подушкек, хихакая, вспоминая среднюю школу. Ужасное место － Но если вы все же договоритесь о встрече, то я помогу тебе

－ Ты серьезн－

－ За символическую плату, конечно же~

📱🚌📱

**02:47**

**Вы** :  
Эм, привет? Это же Каэде, да?Надеюсь, я тебя не разбудила

Блять. Девушка не думала, что это будет настолько смущающе. Казалось бы, из-за такой глупости! Если бы Ома увидел ее, то точно бы надсмехался над ней. Кстати об Оме

Парень спит, тихо посапывая, так что Ирума подходит к тумбочке и забирает телефон. Она вводит пароль ~~**11037**~~ ¹ и выключает будильник, заодно не подключая телефон к зарядке. Само зло 

Ирума ложится обратно, укрываясь одеялом. Экран телефона подсвечивается и блондинка читает пришедшее сообщение

**🌸Каэде Акамацу🌸** :  
Все нормально, я не спала~  
Это же Ирума " _optimus momenta vitae_ "?²

**Вы** :  
Да-да, это я!  
Как поживаешь?

📱🚌📱

На удивление, утром тихо

Так  
Подождите-ка

Ома поднимает телефон с тумбочки, нажимая на кнопку включения

**08:40**

－ Бля-я-ять － Кокичи скидывает с себя одеяло, ставит телефон на зарядку и бежит в ванную － Почему будильник не сработал?

Закончив приготовления, одевшись в школьную форму, закинув несколько тетрадей и учебников в рюкзак и забрав телефон, парень выбегает из общежития

На улице холодно даже для ноября, так что Кокичи сильнее закутывается в свой любимый клетчатый шарф

Автобус подъязжает через несколько минут, но он оказывается забит, так что Ома продолжает стоять у дверей

Ехать еще несколько остановок, так что люди выходят и заходят, но парня это не касается. Или не касалось

Ома немного сонный, так что почувствовав руку на своей талии он немного прихуел. Нет, не немного

Повернувшись, Кокичи ударяется о мужчину, держащего руки на его талии

Если бы рядом стояла Миу, или хотя бы на телефоне было больше двадцати процентов, то можно было бы отшутиться, пряча панику куда-нибудь глубоко. " Время поработать очком и тебе даже не заплатят" － сказала бы подруга. Но ее нет рядом

－ Что за хуйня? － Кокичи чувствует, как руки мужика спускаются чуть ниже. Пиздец

Автобус заносит, так что мужчина улетает куда-то в ебеня, за что Ома благодарит бога и водителя

－ Фу-у-ух, свалил

－ Эм, ты в порядке? － парень, стоящий рядом, немного наклоняясь к Оме. Незнакомец выглядит немного обеспокоенно

－ Конечно-конечно~. Меня просто чуть не выебали в очко, хах － школьник мило по-кошечьи улыбается, краем глаза замечая, как тот мужик идет в сторону Омы. Да блять

Странный мужик становится рядом, странно пялясь на фиолетоволосого. _Отйдиотойдиотойдиотойдиотойдиотойди_

－ Простите, извините, можно я здесь встану, да? － парень, разговаривающий до этого с Кокичи протискивается между ним и стремным незнакомцем

－ Спасибо － школьник тихо благодарит "спасителя", отводя взгляд

📱🚌📱


	3. переход очка

Больно. Каэде больнобольнобольно. Ее пальцы содранны в кровь, так что девушка нажимает на клавиши все слабее и слабее. Ее форма в каплях крови. Клавиши инструмента в крови. 

Больно

В другом конце сцены хлопает девушка. Она не улыбается, только смотрит своими стеклянными глазами на Акамацу, отбивая ритм мелодии

－ Ты сбилась － девушка, точный двойник Каэде встает со своего места, в несколько прыжков преодолевая расстояние между ними － Это плохо

－ Прос－ девушка не успевает договорить, так как ее хватают за волосы и с силой ударяют по клавишам. Из носа идет кровь 

－ Начинай с начала － двойник ухмыляется, уходя со сцены в ликующую толпу

－ Конечно － тихо произносит Акамацу, переходя на октаву, с которой начиналось произведение

Краем правого глаза девушка замечает, как серая толпа превращается в знакомых (и не только) ею людей. Ох

－ За что ты так со мной? － выкрикивает кто-то из толпы － Я хотел, чтобы мы стали друзьями!

－ Лживая дрянь － кричит незнакомая девочка － Зачем ты делала это?

Каэде перестает различать их речь. Они кричат, перебивая друг друга. Они ненавидят ее. Они желают ей смерти

－ Что же ты поникла, дорогая? － двойник запрыгивает на сцену, подходя к девушке － Стыдно?

Школьница молчит. Ей нечего ответить на обвинения толпы и двойника

－ Ты предавала их. Ты лгала им. Ты избивала. Запугивала. Доводила. Убивала. Пытала

－ Э-это ложь! － Акамацу закрывает пианино, не чувствуя боли из разбитого носа и отбитых и разодранных пальцев － Этого не было! Этих людей не было! Этих событий не было! Ты просто часть моей фантазии, связанная с **этим**

－ Бе-е-е, не интересно － двойник обматывает во круг шеи девушки веревку, начиная тянуть в разные стороны. － Единственная здесь лгунья － ты

💤🎼💤

Каэде открывает глаза, с ужасом смотря в разрисованный потолок. Это был всего лишь кошмар. Ничего нового, стоило привыкнуть

Она встает с кровати, направляясь на кухню, захватив телефон с тумбочки

Кухню освещает лишь свет из окна, так что она на уровне интуиции, открывает ящик и наливает воду из чайника. Это так привычно. Экран телефона светится, так что Акамацу частично прочитывает сообщение, заодно замечая, сколько время

**???**  
Эм, привет? Это же Каэде, да?  
Надеюсь, я тебя не разбудила 

Каэде вводит пароль и набирает сообщение, в непривычном для нее предвкушении

**Вы:**  
Все нормально, я не спала~  
Это же Ирума "optimus momenta vitae"? 

Девушка правильно пишет название только с первой попытки, но кто вообще додумался назвать кафе на латинице?

**🦄Миу Ирума🦄**

Да-да, это я!   
Как поживаешь?

💤🎼💤

Слабый

Это именно то, что хочет кричать Ома, смотря в отражение в зеркале. Слабый. Слабый. Слабый

Ребенок с разбитыми коленями, синяком на скуле и кровью из носа. Слабый. Слабый. Слабый

－ Между нами нет разницы － тихо подмечает ребенок, грустно улыбаясь 

－ Заткнись － Кокичи плюет в собственное отражение с нескрываемой ненавистью － Сдохни, ничтожество

Парень отходит в глубь комнаты, лишь бы не видеть зеркало. Лишь бы не видеть отражение своего прошлого 

－ Это твоя вина － все громче побмечает ребенок. Его голос становится ниже, под одеждой появляются бинты, а на лице пластыри － Их потеря твоя вина

－ **Я СКАЗАЛ ЗАТКНУТЬСЯ** － Ома подбегает к зеркалу, разбивая кулаком. Осколки сыпятся на пол

－ Слабый. Слабый. Слабый － в каждом осколке － по человеку. В каждом человеке － слабость

－ **ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ**

💤👁💤

**~~Ох, когда же это дерьмо закончится  
~~**

💤👁💤

－ Все в норме － шепчет Сайхара, раздирая собственное горло － Мне не больно 

－ Все в норме － повторяет **0L7RgtC10YY=** － Тебе не больно

－ Д-да, все хорошо － Шуичи с воодушевлентем смотрит на **0L7RgtGG0LA=**. **0L7RgtC10YY=** смотрит на **0YHRi9C90LA=** с презрением － Я-я могу сильнее

Парень сдирает кожу, кусками отрывая с шеи мясо. Он знает, что это сон. Он знает, что все в норме

－ Хороший мальчик － **0L7RgtC10YY=** поглаживает Шуичи по голове, привычно улыбаясь 

－ Я знаю, **0L7RgtC10YY=** － Сайхара стряхивает с рук кровь, вытирая ее о штаны － Я знаю


	4. .

－ **0Y3RgtC+INCy0YHQtSDQsdC10YHQv9C+0LvQtdC30L3Qvg==** － монотонно говорит учитель, выписывая некоторые термины из учебника на доску － **0LzRiyDQstGB0LUg0LfQsNC00L7RhdC90LXQvNGB0Y8g0LIg0L/Ri9C70Lgg0LHQtdC30L3QsNC00LXQttC90L7RgdGC0Lg=**

Ученики молчат, потому что говорить не о чем, да и слишком лень. Они списывают с доски все, что пишет учитель, иногда криво и с ошибками. Почти плевать

Дверь почти слетает с петель, из-за последующего удара ногой, на что историк испуганно поворачивается к выходу

－ Утро доб-б-брое, бандито~с － радостно проговаривает опоздавший. У Омы красные щеки, растрепанные волосы и мятая одежда － Sorry, за опоздание, и за my английский на lesson, вы же не против?

－ В коридор

－ Ч-чего...? 

－ В коридор － все еще немного испуганно говорит учитель, оставляя на столе учебник － Вы опаздываете уже на третий урок подряд! Я этого не потерплю!

－ Вообще-то － говорит Ома － Я не опоздал на урок в пятницу

－ Потому что его и не было

－ Но не опоздал же! － кричит парень, сжимая руки в кулаки

－ Ох-х-х-х, садитесь на место, только не кричите － недовольно проговаривает историк, беря в руки учебник

－ Спасибо~ － весело говорит Ома, садясь на свое место, за Ирумой － Ты － чертова мразота － шепчет он, хватая девушку за спутанные волосы － Нахуя ты так сделала? Я тебе какое плохое зло сделал?

－ За стакан воды

－ Ебнутая

🎒📝🎒

－ Меня чуть не выебали в автобусе, спасибо

－ Это карма

－ За ебучий стакан воды? － Кокичи садится на подоконник, обхватывая сумку руками － Какая же ты сука

－ Да-да, я знаю － Миу поправляет волосы, после прекрывая рот из-за зевка －Так, что произошло?

－ Ебучий пиздец, вот что － парень сильнее обхватывает сумку － Но сейчас это не важно. Чет ты больно счастливая. Что принимаешь?

－ Кья-я-я, что за бред?!

－ Ой, да ладно, меня не наебешь, люди не бывают счастливыми¹

－ Просто... － девушка отворачивается － Я общалась с Каэде всю ночь, и боже, а-а-а-а....!

－ Ясно, понятно, спасибо

－ Да заткнись и слушай! － продолжает Миу － Она играет на пианино, парень, который был с ней в кафе － ее кузен, а ее родители были в той же секте, что и наши!

－ Ну, как я теперь понял, у тебя теперь есть краш? － ехидно произносит Ома

－ А хер знает － девушка пожимает плечами, доставая из кармана в юбке² телефон － Сейчас последний урок?

－ Ага. Ты учила? 

－ Нет, конечно － она достает из сумки мятую тетрадь по биологии, открывая конспект, написанный на прошлой неделе. Миу включает камеру, фотографируя страницы － Но списать смогу

－ Иногда ты бываешь очень умной! － Кокичи так же фотографирует тетрадь подруги, тихо хихикая

🎒📝🎒

－ Как на счет сходить в то кафе, название которого я не могу выговорить? － со смешком говорит Шуичи, натягивая кепку все ниже, лишь бы не было видно глаза 

－ О, да, я как раз хотела предложить сходить туда! Пошли

Они сворачивают за угол, направляясь в сторону кафе

－ Кстати, помнишь ту милую официантку вчера? 

－ Ага － немного тихо произносит парень － А что?

－ Мы переписывались всю ночь! － Каэде радостно улыбается － Она такая милашка!

－ Боже, ты звучишь очень влюбленно

－ Быть может

－ Ты же знаешь, как они отнесутся к тому, если ты полюбишь девушку － Акамацу отводит взгляд, прикусывая внутреннюю сторону щеки. Она знает － Но они же могут и не узнать 

Девушка немного улыбается, продолжая идти вперед

－ Ты не умеешь поддерживать

－ Извини?

－ Нет, все в норме, я совсем не хочу упрекать сейчас кого-нибудь из-за собственной неуверенности в себе, правда

－ Ха-ха, очень смешно － Сайхара открывает дверь в кофейню, кратко кивая девушке 

－ Мое чувство юмора весьма специфично, боюсь, ты не поймешь

Они идут к столику, за которым сидели вчера, но вовремя замечают, что он занят, так что они садятся рядом со ступенями, ведущими на второй этаж

－ Что возьмем? － Каэде берет в руки меню － Как вчера?

－ Да, почему нет

🍂💤🍂

Ома немного огорчен. Нет, не немного. Девушки, работающие во вторую смену взяли отпуск, так что его вызвали поработать. Ну да, у него же нет дел

－ Ома, подойди к двадцать третьему столику! 

－ Конечно, Амами~Чан~ － Ома вытаскивает из фартука блокнот и ручку   
из волос, медленно подходя к столику － Вы уже определились с заказом? － привычно приторно говорит парень, крутя в руке ручку

－ О, да! － девушка, сидящая за столом тыкает в меню, и только тогда Кокичи замечает *кто* сидит за столом － Два латте, пожалуйста

－ К-конечно － официант быстро черкает заказ в блокноте － Все?

－ Думаю, д－

－ Ваш номер телефона － перебивает шепотом парень, сидящий напротив － Тогда будет все

Кокичи, услышав последнюю реплику немного улыбается, но снова что-то пишет в блокноте

－ Теперь все?

－ Все

🗒🍂🗒

－ Что это было? － со смешком говорит Каэде － Это была попытка во флирт? 

－ Я-я, не знаю, зачем вообще сказал это! － Шуичи натягивает кепку еще ниже (куда уж?) － М-мне так жаль!

－ Так, во-первых, сними в помещении кепку － девушка снимает головной убор друга, оставляя его на столе － Во-вторых, не думаю, что это сильно его задело

－ Я просто подумал, что- － парень на секунду замолкает － забей

－ Э-эй, нет, рассказывай!

－ Помнишь, я рассказывал, что сегодня утром, какой-то стремный мужик лапал школьника? － получая кивок в ответ, Сайхара продолжает － тот школьник, наш вчерашний официант, что сменил ту девушку. Я-я просто подумал, что смогу поддерживать с ним связь. Не то, чтобы это было мне нужно

－ Как приторно сладко － Акамацу вытаскивает из рюкзака несколько учебников и тетрадей － Но право не такое приторно сладкое!

－ Убери, сегодня насмотрелся 

－ Ваш заказ! － Ома ставит на стол чашки с подноса, оставляя рядом чек

－ Ставлю на то, что внутри номер － говорит девушка, стоит официанту отойти. Она сразу открывает книжечку, замечая заветную бумажку 

－ О-отдай!

－ В обмен на дынную булочку

－ Ты слишком любишь их

－ Ты тоже － Каэде подмигивает, держа в руке номер － Ну так...?

－ К черту с два, ладно!

🗒🍂🗒


	5. Chapter 5

－ Выглядишь уставшим － говорит Миу, стоит соседу войти в комнату

－ Я не выгляжу уставшим － отвечает Ома, скидывая в угол комнаты пальто － Я просто уставший

Ирума поправляет челку, медленно вставая с кровати. Она подходит к другу, трепая его по волосам － Хочешь есть?

－ Хочу умереть 

－ Сейм － девушка достает из тумбочки, стоящей рядом, баночку розовой тоники 

－ Тебе это зачем? 

－ Хочу покраситься － Миу подходит к шкафу, доставая из него старую футболку с шортами, припасенную специально для покраски волос, уборки или какой-нибудь другой работы по дому － Я же говорила

－ Розовый? － парень вопросительно смотрит на подругу, вытаскивая из ящика зимние носки. Хочется укутуться от холода, пить горячее какао и смотреть сериалы или аниме, а не вот это все － Кто тут говорил, что никогда больше не покрасится в этот цвет?

💇🌸💇

Ируму держут за руки две девочки, пока их подруга "очень ровно, по красоте, по моде" обрезает ее волосы 

－ Не думаешь, что слишком много возомнила о себе? － у говорящей пластырь на скуле и потухшие глаза. Миу знает, что отец насилует девушку, но сделать с этим что-то не может. Это не ее дело － Твои волосы слишком длинные, ты не слышала о парекмахерских?

－ Еще и этот цвет! － одна из девушек, держащих руки Ирумы радостно поддакивает. Миу знает, что у этой девочки проблемы с деньгами, так что та занимается всякими грязными делишками за деньги － Не помню, чтобы мы разрешали тебе краситься!~

Ножницы громко щелкают, отрезая прядь за прядью, пока школьницы поливают Ируму дерьмом. Отвратительно

－ Эй, чет она больно тихая － девушка, чье имя Миу не запомнила, опускает руки, из-за чего ножницы чуть-ли не впиваются в горло "подруги" － Она случаем не сдохла?

Глухой звук от удара об бетон, громкое "Кажется, учитель идет!" и скрип двери － последнее, что слышит Миу перед тем, как отключиться 

💇🌸💇

Ирума просыпается лишь в медпункте, спустя, как ей кажется, вечность. В помещении пахнет медикаментами и болью

На соседней койке сидит Ома, весь в пластырях и бинтах. Его снова били

－ Выглядишь ужасно － подмечает парень, поднимая взгляд на подругу － Что они сделали с тобой?

－ Им не понравился цвет, так что они обрезали мои волосы

－ Как мило с их стороны

－ А с тобой что? － девушка садится на кровать, потирая шею тыльной стороной руки

－ Сую нос куда не стоит － Ома поднимает стоящую у койки сумку, закидывая на плече и направляясь в выходу － Тебе тоже не стоит

－ Ага － Миу глухо соглашается, прикрывая глаза

－ Что будешь с волосами делать? 

－ Просто подрежу

－ Помочь? － Кокичи подходит к подруге, протягивая ей руку － В прошлый раз, у тебя это не особо получилось

Ирума молчит. В голове проносится та глупая история из детства, когда Миу играла в парекмахера, так что после своих клиенток в виде кукол, девочка обрезала свои волосы

Мать громко кричала, но волосы постригла ровнее, и на следующий день, Ирума пошла на занятия уже с новой стрижкой

－ Дерзай － девушка принимает руку Омы, вставая с кровати － Только попробуй криво постричь!

－ Ох, Ирума~Чан, ты раскрыла меня

💇🌸💇

В комнате у девушки темно и холодно. В углу комнаты валяется одежда, на столе исписанные тетради, а кровать не заправленна, да и вообще выглядит так, будто ее не трогали несколько недель 

－ Все как всегда － шепчет Ома, садясь на единственный в комнате стул － Тащи ножницы, сейчас Абсолютный Парикмахер все поправит

－ Ты Абсолютный Пиздабол, не более － Миу скидывает со стула друга, неся стул в ванну, прихватив из тумбочки ножницы － Пошли уже

－ Как жесто-о-око, Ирума~Чан － говорит Кокичи, но все равно встает с пола, идя за подругой

Комнатка маленькая, но на деле, это никого не волнует. Девушка ставит стул перед раковиной и зеркалом, и садится на него. Ома подходит со спины

－ Мне жаль － он расчесывает волосы, найденной в тумбочке расческой. Волосы спутанные, грязные 

－ К черту жалость 

Кокичи отстригает несколько прядей и Миу дергается. Неприятно. Унизительно. Отвратительно

－ Не дергайся или отрежу ухо

Ответа не слышится и парень продолжает стричь, замечая, как подруга зажмуривает в страхе глаза. Ох

Проходит минута. Две. Три

－ Ну, можешь смотреть

Миу открывает глаза. Ее крашенные в розовый волосы, что она растила, теперь всего лишь по грудь. Черт

－ Отвратительно

－ Бе-е-е － Ома показывает язык и выходит из ванны － Я домой

－ Не сдохни по пути － Ирума тоже выходит － И спасибо за помощь

－ Вау, слова благодарности от Ирумы~Чан － Кокичи открывает подъездную дверь － Вседа пожалуйста

💇🌸💇

－ Ты потом пообещала, что не будешь волосы в розовый красить никогда

－ Тебе показалось － она переодевается и идет в ванну, прихватив с собой тонику － Да и ты тот еще пиздабол, выдумать мог это все

－ Эй-эй-эй-эй! В этот раз я не лгу!

💮🍂💮

Каэде царапает кожу на руках, ожидая автобуса

Занятия прошли довольно хорошо, что премного радует. Когда вообще такое было?

Людей на улице много. Даже очень. Девушка смотрит время в телефоне. Кто же знал, что сегодня ее группу отпустят так рано? 

－ Приветик, Каэде~Чан － Широгане встает рядом, мило с ней здороваясь － Как прошли занятия?

－ Ох, привет, Широгане-Сан. Все хорошо, у тебя как? － Акамацу умеет поддерживать беседы, даже если не хочет общаться с человеком. Цумуги － не плохой человек, просто бывает время, когда она напрягает своим поведением

－ Все просто прекрасно! 

－ Поздравляю － Каэде опускает голову и в упор смотрит на свои грязные ботинки

－ Ты все еще продолжаешь?

－ О чем ты?

－ Ты все еще продолжаешь копировать ее личность? － говорит Широгане. Она видит, как ее собеседница несколько испуганно смотрит на нее － Перестань, прошу

－ Я не понимаю о чем ты 

－ Не притворяйся, Каэде. Ты перестаралась － девушка хватает Акамацу за руку, из-за чего упомянутая дергается － Ты － не Рин. Ты не обязана быть ей

－ Я не притворяюсь!

－ Вспомни себя два года назад! － несколько проходящих мимо людей смотрят на девушек － Вспомни себя до ее смерти!

－ Перестань!

－ Вспомни, кем ты блять была! Ты не должна быть как Рин. Ты не должна равняться на нее и не должна была делать это до этого!

－ Ты несешь бред － Каэде поправляет челку свободной рукой. Рядом останавливается знакомый автобус, так что девушка вырывает руку из хватки знакомой и забегает в транспорт

🚌🎼🚌

**Вы**

Я молодец  
Я села не на тот автобус  
поздравь меня

**🦄Миу~Чааан🦄**

Лол, поздравляю  
На какой хоть?

**Вы**

Который едет до вашего кафе

**🦄Миу~Чааан🦄**

о, я могу встретить тебя, если хочешь :0


	6. .

－ Боже, что за уродца мы создали? － шепчет Каэдэ, нервно смотря на микроволновку, в которой готовиться пирог. Точнее, должен готовиться

Все начиналось (вроде как) довольно безобидно: простое желание приготовить пирог и есть его, смотря какое-нибудь аниме, не казалось чем-то сложным. Да и Акамацу говорила, что довольно хороша в готовке, так что трудностей возникнуть не должно 

И для начала все и в правду шло довольно хорошо: найденный в интернете рецепт не был особо затратным касательно времени и продуктов, но кто же знал, что в огромном количестве ящиков в доме, не найдется миксера?

－ Ужасно － говорила Миу, сдерживая себя, лишь бы не заорать благим матом на весь дом, потому что, как оказалось, взмешивать яйца вилкой не особо удобно

И если бы это было единственной проблемой, Каэде бы закрыла на нее глаза, но нет, безолаберность здешних жильцов (она злобно смотрела на подругу) уничтожала ее изнутри

－ Поверить не могу, что мы потратили час, на приготовление пирога, хотя по рецепту он должен готовиться как минимум минут двадцать

－ Мы неудачницы

－ А, точно

В конечном итоге, все вышло даже не плохо. Не считая убитой кухни и уродливого пирога. Он хотя бы вышел вкусным. Вроде как

－ Вау, он так же сладок, как и моя жизнь － хихикает Ирума, отскабливая кусок их шедевра из миски. Акамацу решает все же попробовать

－ Ох, я думала, что мы добавили достаточно сахара － заключает она, а после утыкается в экран ноутбука

Они лежат на одной кровати, смотрят аниме, комментируют его и иногда отламывают куски от пирога

♚♚♚

－Знаешь, в средней школе я хотел найти место, в котором меня бы ценили －произносит Ома. Они с Шуичи стоят у доски с объявлениями 

－Нашел?

－Конечно же －Кокичи открывает упаковку с булкой. Кажется, он уже устал ждать, когда в продаже появятся булки со вкусом винограда, так что покупает дынные, которые все боготворят

－Воу, я даже немного завидую тебе

－Ни~ши~ши~, ты поверил?－Сайхара вопросительно смотрит на собеседника－Нет у меня места все еще, да и здесь врядли найдется

－Звучит очень пессимистично－Шуичи проверяет время на телефоне. Уже поздно

－А ты?－спрашивает Кокичи, откусывая от булки кусок－Ты нашел такое место?

－Думаю, мне еще искать да искать

－Поищем вместе?

－Какое предложение－Сайхара усмехается. Прохожие, идущие мимо, даже не обращают на них внимания－А я могу отказаться?

－Неа

Ома выкидывает упаковку в стоящую рядом мусорку и идет к выходу из магазина. Шуичи идет за ним

♚♚♚

На улице холодно до ужаса, середина декабря как-никак. Холодный ветер бъет в лицо, заодно чуть ли не сбивая с ног

－Итак, куда ты сейчас?－спрашивает Шуичи. Он держит капюшон толстовки, дабы тот не слетел

－Собирался ехать к опекунше－отвечает Кокичи. Он мерзнет в тонкой ветровке и несколько раз дергается－Мне не хочется этого, на самом-то деле

－Если хочешь, можешь остаться у меня

－Ах как неожиданно и приятно－Ома усмехается и кашляет. Он не дойдет до остановки, да и врядли доедет до дома Кируми живым－Не думаю, что у меня есть возможность отказать

－Что же, пошли тогда, тут не далеко


	7. .

Под бинтами на теле и пластырями на лице Кокичи Ома прячет собственную гнилую душу, уничтоженную издевательствами и ненавистью к себе

Под школьной формой и старыми ботинками Кокичи Ома прячет царапины и синяки на теле. Он устает прятаться, но другого выбора у него нет. Ему не нужна жалость. Ему не нужно сожаление

Кокичи Ома считает, что к своим четырнадцати уже сгнил изнутри. Это мерзкомерзкомерзко

Киибо не улыбается. Он не улыбается никому, натягивая свою черную шляпу еще ниже, лишь бы одноклассники не пытались наладить с ним зрительный контакт. Киибо фальшивый и неправильный, из-за чего Ома иногда проводит между ними параллели

Разбитый нос кровоточит сильно-сильно. Кокичи не плачет, лишь вытирает идущую без конца кровь. Происходящее нечестно

－Ты в порядке? － спрашивает подошедший к однокласснику Киибо. Его голос отдает в ушах чуть-ли не металлом, из-за чего Ома прикрывает глаза

－Тебе-то какое дело?

－Почти никакое, я сюда за тетрадью пришел, － отвечает парень, подходя к учительскому столу. － Я просто не хочу, чтобы дежурные подумали, что это я разбил тебе лицо

－Как благородно

－А я-то не знаю

Кокичи (не) улыбается. Ему ситуация забавной не кажется, просто выдавить из себя улыбку кажется чем-то правильным. Чем-то, без чего недо-диалог не сможет продолжиться

－Эм, ты так и будешь тут сидеть?

－А ты не знал? Я, между прочим, живу в школе последние два года

－Ты учишься тут четыре месяца

－На что это влияет?

－На все, Господи, － серьезно отвечает Киибо. Ома ответить не может. Его начинает мелко трясти. Тупые воспоминания из недалекого детства мелькают перед глазами. Мерзость

✘✔✘

－У меня немного не убрано, прости за это

Сайхара открывает дверь в его квартиру-студию, пропуская гостя в теплое помещение. Тот злобно трясется от холода и сырости, так что бежит на поиск ванны, где можно было бы переодеться в одежду, которую он взял с собой

－Прямо по коридору

－Спасибо

Кокичи выходит из ванны через минут двадцать, в чистой одежде и до ужаса радостный

－Как думаешь, инопланетяне существуют?

－Не знаю и знать особо не хочу

－А чего хочешь?

－Помыться. － Ома усмехается на ответ собеседника, так что отходит от дверного проема, давая хозяину квартиры пройти

Помещение само по себе довольно скудное: не так много мебели, не так много чувства, что здесь кто-то живет

Кокичи осматривает полки с книгами, стоящими в комнате. Психология и учебники из колледжа, в который парень когда-то хотел поступать, немного манги и две фигурки Киригири из Данганронпы. Насколько Ома помнит, их всего две

Кокичи в свое время смотрел это шоу не сколько из-за сюжета или детективной составляющей, сколько из-за персонажей. Они все казались действительно сильными личностями, которые не сломаются даже в столь тяжелой жизненной ситуации. Они всегда ломались

－Хей, Сайхара-Чан, ты увлекался Данганронпой? － Спрашивает Ома, когда Шуичи выходит из ванны, вытирая волосы полотенцем

－Ну, типо того, － усмехается. － Смотрел с начальной школы и мечтал стать крутым детективом. Даже ходил на кастинги

－И что тебе сказали?

－Что я скучный

－Ну и мудаки, － злобно выплевывает Кокичи. － Так или иначе, даже хорошо, что ты не прошел. Наверное

－Ну, тогда это подбило меня. － Шуичи садится на единственную в помещении кровать. － Я никогда не задумывался об этом

－О, и сейчас у тебя подбитая менталка из-за брошенных когда-то в твой адрес слов?

－Не угадал. － Сайхара шмыгает носом и смотрит на собеседника

－О, а что же тогда?

－Я отпустил эту ситуацию. － Ома смотрит на Сайхару ошеломленно, Сайхара смотрит немного грустно. － Я отпустил все это, так что, когда шоу прикрыли, я не сильно горевал. Это было частью меня и моей личности, но я не мог продолжать стоять на месте из-за какого-то шоу

Ома не умел отпускать. Он не отпустил чувства к Киибо, не отпустил глупых желаний о месте в жизни

_－Хей, Железяка-кун_

_－О, ты же называл меня всегда Робот-куном. Что за робофобия, Кокичи-мастер-пиздежа-Ома? － Киибо смеется, опуская взгляд вниз. Кокичи не смешно_

_－Мне особо плевать, как тебя называть. Да и тебе тоже_

_－И то верно, － отвечает школьник, после чего повисает неловкое молчание. － Ты что-то хотел?_

_－По школе ходят слухи, что ты скоро умрешь, － тихо произносит Ома. － Но я не верю им! － Кричит. － Ты обещал, что все с тобой будет хорошо, и я верю тебе, а не каким-то глупым слухам!_

Лучше бы верил. Лучше бы отпустил Киибо сразу, а не привязывался. Лучше бы, лучше бы, лучше бы

－Ома-кун, ты в норме?

－О, Сайхара-чан, волновался~? － Кокичи улыбается, хотя и чувствует, как ломается на кусочки с каждой секундой. － Ни~ши~ши, это мило

Шуичи не отвечает, лишь отворачивается, смотря на пыльные стеллажи с книгами

－Уже поздно, как на счет того, чтобы лечь спать? － Ома смотрит немного обеспокоенно, Сайхара хочет скрыться от этого взгляда

－Да, думаю, ты прав. Подожди, пожалуйста, я сейчас поищу в кладовке раскладушку

－Окей

Парень уходит, оставляя школьника в одиночестве

Тишина давит на уши и восприятие мира. Хочется, чтобы прямо сейчас заиграла громкая музыка или чтобы кто-нибудь начал громко разговаривать - совсем не важно о чем

Сайхара приносит раскладушку и постельное белье через несколько минут, попутно злясь на упавшую ему на голову стремянку. Кокичи смеется, но свое спальное место подготавливает себе сам

－Спокойной ночи, Ома-кун. － Шуичи укрывается одеялом, отворачиваясь к стене

－Спокойной ночи, Сайхара-чан, － громко произносит Кокичи. － Кстати, я сломал одной из твоих фигурок голову

－Что?!－парень вскакивает с кровати, подбегая к полкам за считанные секунды. Фигурка оказывается в порядке

－Я одурачил тебя, Сайхара-чан, － Ома улыбается. － Но ты одурачил меня не хуже, сказав, что ты отпустил Данганронпу

Шуичи не отвечает, Ома и не просит его об этом

－Спокойной ночи, Сайхара-чан


	8. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🕯🌹

Зеркало, стоящее в ванне покрыто десятками разводов от воды и Каэдэ глухо усмехается, смотря на них. В ее квартире всегда чисто, так что неубранные комнаты в квартире ее подруги и друга (Каэдэ надеется, что может так их называть) кажутся неправильными

Она лишь умывается и чистит зубы запасной зубной щеткой, после чего идет на кухню, где ее уже ждет Миу

Ирума аккуратно наливает в чашки кипяток, придерживая чайник двумя руками

－Акамацу-Сан, ты пьешь кофе?

－Ох-ох, какими мы стали за ночь формальными－девушка хихикает, смотря на покрасневшие щеки Миу－Можешь называть меня просто Каэдэ. И да, кофе я пью

－Запомню

Солнце, светящее из окна немного слепит глаза, и греет спину, несмотря на то, что на улице мороз

Каэдэ, вообще-то, все очень нравится. Нравится просыпаться в постели с кем-то, а потом завтракать на маленькой кухне, тихо переговариваясь

Когда чашка с кофе оказывается перед Акамацу, она тихо благодарит хозяйку квартиры, сразу преподнося чашку к губам. Химический привкус режет вкусовые рецепторы

－Приятного аппетита

－Тебе тоже

♝♝♝

－Прости, я не знал, что дома нечего есть－Сайхара осматривает пустой холодильник еще раз, после чего закрывает его, с грустью отмечая, что человеческий прогресс еще не дошел до создания еды из воздуха. А жаль－Дай мне несколько минут, я сейчас быстро схожу в магазин

－Сайхара-Чан, мы же только вчера были в магазине－Кокичи хихикает. Футболка немного свисает с плеча, из-за чего ее постоянно приходится поправлять－Чем же ты питался все эти дни, раз только сейчас заметил, что в холодильнике пусто?

－Я заходил туда, чтобы купить немсколько ручек для учебы－Шуичи надевает куртку, бросая кроткий взгляд на собеседника－Так то, последнее время я жил у Каэдэ-Сан

－О, вы типа... встречаетесь?－Ома надевает так и не высохнувшею ветровку и дергается от неприятных ощущений

－Че-Чего?!－Шуичи немного закашливается, прокручивая в голове вопрос гостя－Нет-нет-нет, мы родственники!

－А что мне это собственно дает?－Кокичи застегивает пуговицу на джинсах, попутно скидывая одежду, в которой он спал, в рюкзак

－Мне не нравятся твои вопросы

－Мне не нравится то, как ты пытаешься их избежать. Я, кстати, иду с тобой

♝♝♝

Улица встречает холодным ветром, разгоняющим снег, выпавший за ночь. Открытое горло Омы мерзнет, из-за чего он задыхается. Изнутри его будто прокалывают десятки игл, раздирающих кожу, пачкая одежду в грязной крови

Дойти до магазина, находящегося в нескольких минутах от дома Сайхары не сложно. Если, конечно, не умирать по пути

В помещении тепло, так что Кокичи откашливается несколько раз, пытаясь придти в норму

－Ты уверен, что сможешь дойти до дома?－обеспокоенно спрашивает Шуичи

－Ни-ши-ш- кх-кхэ, -ши, Сайхара-Чай, неужто волнуешься?－Ома улыбается, пытаясь прекрастить кашель－Я в норме, пошли уже, а то есть хочется дико

－Да-да, конечно

Кокичи тенью ходит за другом (?), стараясь не мешать

Сайхара нервничает, потому что не знает, что Ома ест

－О, у тебя дома есть кофе, Сайхара-Чан?

－Ну, насколько помню, есть

－Тогда мы могли бы только им и позавтракать－он бурчит себе под нос, но Шуичи все равно слышит

－Одним только кофе? Звучит как-то грустно

－Зато желудок с утра не набит

－Так это же прием пищи, как раз желудок набить и надо!

－Нет, не надо!－злится Кокичи, выхватывая корзину с продуктами из рук Шуичи

－Эй, ты чего творишь!

Охранник подозрительно смотрит на них, а посетители лишь тихо перешептываются друг с другом

－Боже, опять какие-то молодожены устроили перебранку из-за хуйни－произносит проходящая мимо девушка, разговаривающая по телефону

Ома роняет корзину от неловкости, Шуичи прикрывает лицо. Кто бы мог подумать, что их бессмысленную дискуссию так воспримут?

До кассы они доходят в безмолвии, лишь иногда бросая друг на друга неловкие взгляды

－Так, совсем скоро Рождество, с кем планируешь отмечать?

－Ты так наивно полагаешь, что я не запутался в днях? Я все еще не могу отойти от мая, осознание того, что уже конец года не может усвоиться в мокй голове все еще－ехидно произносит Кокичи, подходя к выходу из магазина－Но если ты хочешь позвать меня отмечать к себе, то я буду совсем не против!

♝♝♝

Когда Ома попадает домой, то слышит лишь недовольства Миу о том, какой Кокичи дурак и балбес, заставил ее волноваться, не брав трубку и ночевав хер знает где

Он даже не пытается слушать девушку, лишь кидает телефон на тумбочку и ложится на кровать. Ему нужно время обдумать собственное предложение, высказанное внезапно и слишком глупо


	9. 5 15 6 3 15 10 12 17 6 18 3 29 11. 12 16 12 10 25 10 16 14 1

дневник кокичи омы

`•.,¸¸,.•´¯ кто прочитал, тот сдохнет ¯`•.,¸¸,.•´

 **день:** первый.

мама предложила мне записывать свои мысли куда-нибудь, если я не могу о них заявлять, так что теперь это будет чем-то вроде моего дневника. я знаю, что это тупо. я знаю, что это жалко, но у меня нет других вариантов

что же ~~, дорогой я из будущего,~~ дневник, сегодня был ужасный день в школе. я почти ненавижу его

я, кажется, завалил важную контрольную по математике и поэтому, скоро мне влетит от мамы, чего не особо бы хотелось, так что я собираюсь подправить оценку, чтобы выжить, ни-ши-ши. а еще я пропустил обед и потерял тетрадь по японскому, надеюсь, никто не заметит пропажи

за ужином отец сказал, что завтра к нам придет миу. она меня немного бесит, но я совсем не против, иногда она бывает хорошей

 **день:** третий.

я забыл написать сюда вчера, но это не так важно, я был занят, а если кто-то прочитает мою единственную вчерашнюю запись, то я начну испытывать стыд и злость. просто домашние любят рыться в моих вещах

я подслушал разговор родителей

они обсуждали то, как им страшно, если со мной что-то случится, когда их обнаружат. вязкая паника заполнила мою голову. мне страшно, потому что я не знаю, что может со мной произойти

 **день:** десятый.

мне скучно, потому что дома никого

 **день:** одиннадцатый.

дома все еще никого

 **день:** двенадцатый.

никого

 **день:** тринадцатый.

_**никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого никого** _

**день:** пятнадцатый. 

кто-то стучится в дверь. мне страшно открывать дверь

 **день:** двадцатый.

теперь мы с миу живем у кируми-сан. она говорит, что даже не смотря на то, что с нами произошло, она верит, что мы сможем преодолеть это

я боюсь сказать ей, что **не помню** о произошедшем

 **день:** семидесятый?

я на какое-то время потерял эту тетрадь, так что не записывал ничего

мы с миу учимся в другой школе, теперь вместе. у нее уже появились друзья. у меня появились страхи

меня почти всегда тошнит. мне тяжело есть и я почти не сплю из-за кошмаров

 **день:** черт знает какой

сегодня мы с миу и киибо хотели сходить в кафе, но мне пришлось заклеивать ее бедра пластырями. она дура, но я ничего не могу поделать. это не в моих силах помочь ей

киибо не обиделся и предложил встретиться в субботу. мы не были против

 **день:** я все еще не знаю какой

по школе ходят странные слухи о том, что киибо скоро умрет. я стараюсь не верить. и не слышать. и не думать об этом

 **день:** я запутался в цифрах

мы свалили из города и смотрели на каком-то поле на звезды. киибо говорил, что мы с миу ярче всех звезд из космоса

я не знаю как сказать ему, что для меня он черная дыра, поглощающая все чувства и эмоции

 **день:** ?

из-за того, что кируми постоянно в командировках она обещала,что не оставит нас, так что теперь я живу один в ее доме. хотя, миу не ждала и сразу попросила переехать

почти все время я прокрастинирую и смотрю сериалы

какая-то жизнь сурка, мне даже немного мерзко с себя

**день:**

киибо умер

**день:**

я не знаю что делать

**день:**

было ли это моей виной? 

**день:**

я не говорил ему, что люблю его

**день:**

_**я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею я сожалею** _

**день:** 19 декабря

я отпускаю киибо и чувства к нему спустя... полтора года? пиздец, это так долго, я ужасно жалкий

я хочу, чтобы это было концом этого нытья без попыток что-то изменить

теперь это конец

📓🖋📓

Снег неприятно хрустит под ногами и Ома прячет взгляд, утыкаясь в шарф

Шаги Кокичи тяжелые и увесистые, разрезают холодный воздух 

В отличии от прошлого раза звезд не видно

Спички дрожат в замерзших руках и Ома громко матерится

Дневник и фотоальбом падают в сугроб. Кокичи даже не жаль

Он помнит каждое фото. Каждую запись

Бессмысленно потраченная бумага горит

Восспоминания Омы горят так же бессмысленно и глупо


	10. .

－Ирума-Ча-а-ан, я уж думал, что ты меня бросила

－Завались и держи таблетки, которые я тебе принесла－Миу кидает пакет с медикаментами на кровать друга, выходя из комнаты, дабы принести воды

Ома открывает несколько коробочек, содержащих в себе с десяток таблеток и надеется, что после этого ему не придется записываться к гепатологу

－Вот вода, давай пей

－Ва-а-ай, Ирума~Чан, ты такая заботливая－он закидывает себе в рот несколько таблеток, запивая их холодной водой. Неприятная горечь растекается по горлу и Кокичи сдерживает рвотный позыв－И почему у тебя еще нет парня. Или девушки

－Ч-чего?－Миу прикрывает покрасневшее лицо волосами, смотря в разные стороны

－Я довольно плохо знаком с той... как ее там? Акамацу, да?

－Вау, тебе бы в детективы податься

－Детектив-лжец звучит круто, так что тебе не удалось меня подьебать－парень громко кашляет, закрывая рот. Когда-нибудь он точно выкашляет собственные внутренности. Когда-нибудь－Так вот, о чем это я? А, точно, Акамацу-Сан. Знаешь, ты такая радостная с ней, я даже завидую

－О ужас, из-за температуры ты начал нести какую-то слащавую хуйню

－Прошу, послушай мою псевдо-исповедь－Ома с надеждой смотрит на подругу, кашляя с новой силой

－Давай уже, исповедуйся

－Как благородно с твоей стороны было все же разрешить мне начать ныться тебе－смеется－Тебе удалось отпустить Киибо. Продолжить жить, как ни в чем не бывало, будто для тебя его и не существовало. Возможно, вы с Акамацу-Сан начнете встречаться или типо того. И у вас, двух психически нестабильных подростков, все будет налаживаться, пока вы не станете счастливыми. А я останусь. Останусь гнить и пиздеть, что обязательно отпущу его и свои к нему чувства. Потому что я жалкий лжец, который не может разобраться в собственных чувствах. Который привык находиться в атмосфере ненависти и пустоты

－Что мешает тебе говорить о своих чувствах чаще, чем раз в полгода, когда ты заболеваешь?－Миу аккуратно поглаживает его волосы и улыбается, сломанно, но искренне－Ты такой наивный, раз полагаешь, что я смогла отпустить его. Его смерть потрепала нас с тобой, но это не значит, что мы должны находиться в вечной печали и скорби. Жизнь идет дальше, даже если при этом она с подружкой судьбой ебашит тебя палками

－Вау, я будто побывал на каком-то дешевом тренинге под названием "Как продолжить жить после смерти своего бойфренда"

－Я пыталась помочь, между прочим!－Ирума поправляет свитер, спустившийся на плечо－Ну, раз тебе не нужна была моя помощь, то смело можешь идти нахуй

－Да, ты тоже－Ома зевает, укутываясь в одеяло еще сильнее－Спасибо за таблетки, я деньги верну, как только на работу выйду

－Потом разберемся с деньгами, а пока выздоравливай

－Спасибо. Вообще за все спасибо. Я тебя обажаю

－Не забудь померить температуру, а то снова становишься слишком слащавым－она подходит к двери, уже собираясь выходить

－Я к тебе со всей душой и любовью, а ты мне про температуру какую-то затираешь! Вот так ты обо мне заботишься, да?－Кокичи собирается продолжать свою гневную тираду веками, но ее прерывает хлопок двери, так что, вместо того, чтобы хрипло кричать, он надеется, что штукатурка с потолка не начнет сыпаться прям на него

💊💤💊

Спит Ома плохо, просыпается каждые полчаса из-за кашля, а после не может уснуть. Ощущение собственной слабости бьет под дых, не давая сосредоточиться на сне

Проснувшись под вечер парень понимает, что, кажется, дома остался совсем один. Записка, лежащая на стуле гласит, что Миу ушла на ночевку к Каэдэ и вернется лишь последующим вечером

Ну да, конечно, оставить полуживого Кокичи совсем одного - прекрасная идея

Дверной звонок оглушает квартиру и Ома дергается, предпологая, что, наверное, проспал сутки и Миу уже вернулась, потеряв по пути домой ключи. Просто больше приходить некому

Он встает с кровати, укутываясь в одеяло и идет открывать дверь, готовясь начать хрипло кричать на подругу

－Ирума, какого хуя?!－начинает он, стоит лишь открыть дверь, однако, стоит ему лишь увидеть пришедшего, решает утихомириться

－Оу, я никогда не думал сменить имя－хихикает Шуичи, заходя в квартиру. Ома отходит, давая ему пройти－Хотя, знаешь, Ирума Сайхара звучит так себе

－Что ты здесь делаешь?

－Ну, Миу-Сан попросила меня побыть с тобой, пока ее не будет－он неловко улыбается, ставя пакет с чем-то в угол, попутно пытаясь разуться

－Она... не предупреждала－Кокичи бросает к ногам собеседника тапки, идя на кухню－Вообще-то, у меня, знаешь ли, болезнь распостраняется по воздуху, так что, потом мне придется лечить тебя. А потом заболею я и лечить меня придется тебе. И так по кругу!

－Врешь же－Сайхара идет за ним－И у тебя же постельный режим должен быть, а ты ходишь по холодному полу голыми ногами

－Ну, голые у меня не только ноги

－Че-чего?－Шуичи краснеет и отводит взгляд, дабы не встречаться с радостным выражением лица Омы

－Ни-ши-ши, Сайхара-Чан, ты такой забавный!－Кокичи улыбается, убегая в свою комнату－Будь добр, приготовь мне суп

💊💤💊

Под вечер Шуичи предлагает посмотреть какое-нибудь аниме, аргументируя тем, что заняться больше нечем, так что Кокичи приходится вытаскивать из шкафа древний ноутбук

Конечно, то, что он запустился уже является божьим благословлением, однако его бесконечные лаги бесили ужасно, из-за чего первая просмотренная серия оказалась последней

－Что же, уже довольно поздно, как на счет того, чтобы лечь спать?

－Да, было бы неплохо－кашляет－Куда ляжешь?

－Ну, на кровать Миу-Сан. Надеюсь, она не будет против

－Будет－ехидно произносит Ома, укрываясь одеялом. Сайхара вопросительно смотрит на него－Ей не нравится, когда кто-то трогает ее вещи. Или спит на ее кровати

－И раскладушки у вас нет?

－И раскладушки у нас нет

－Где же мне тогда спать?－спрашивает Шуичи

－Со мной~－хихикает Кокичи

－Не смешно

－А я и не шутил－Сайхара вздыхает. Все же, выбора у него особо нет 

Он уходит в ванную, дабы переодеться, Ома же достает почти севший телефон из под подушки

Ничего нового, кроме двух-трех публикаций в инстаграме от Ирумы (на которых они с Акамацу мило улыбаются и едят мороженое) и одного сообщения от Рантаро, который желал скорейшего выздоравления

Кокичи устает от социальной активности других людей, так что кидает телефон на тумбочку

－Знаешь, меня время от времени мучают кошмары, так что, заранее извиняюсь за то, что потревожу твой сон

－Лмао, звучит жалко－хихикает Ома, умалчивая о собственных кошмарах. Все же, они не мучали его уже несколько дней, бояться нечего. Наверно

－Да-да, а теперь двигайся－Шуичи ложится рядом, укрываясь в уже нагретое чужим телом одеяло

－Ой, тебе будто место не хватает!

－Не хватает, у тебя кровать маленькая

Кокичи злится, но все равно двигается

－Спокойной ночи

－Тебе тоже

💊💤💊

Утро начинается со звонка в дверь, громкого и раздражающего и Ома обещает себе убрать его как можно скорее

Шуичи, тихо посапывающий на другой стороне кровати дергается и просыпается

－Кто-то пришел?－сонно спрашивает он, открывая глаза

－Прилетел－раздраженно произносит Кокичи и встает с кровати перелезая через гостя－Можешь поспать еще, я разберусь

－Ага

Ома мелко дрожит, пока идет к двери. Плохо работающее отопление бесит его тоже

Он открывает дверь, готовясь злиться на пришедшего, но вместо этого лишь замирает

－Кируми-Сан, что вы здесь делаете?


	11. .

－Ты... могла бы предупредить о своем приезде, знаешь ли...－раздраженно бубнит Кокичи, наливая в кружку кипяток. В их с Миу квартире чая мало, лишь прошлогодняя заварка, да что-то китайское, с подписью "Хун Би Ло" (если это вообще чай, просто эту банку вскрывать не приходилось, да и не особо хотелось)

－Извиняюсь, просто решила сделать вам с Ирумой сюрприз

－Вау, получилось просто ахуенно, мы очень довольны

－Следи за языком, молодой человек－женщина отпивает чай, непривычно морщась. Химический привкус давит на вкусовые рецепторы－Кстати, где Ирума?

－Ушла к своей девушке－хихикает Ома, брызгая спреем для горла себе в рот. Горечь расплывается по языку и стенкам рта. Кокичи почти тошнит

－Ох, какая она молодец－Тоджо улыбается в чашку, надеясь, что ее подопечный этого не увидит－Не стоит на месте и продолжает свою жизнь, чтобы не произошло, даже если это дается ей с невероятным трудом. Я горжусь ей

Ома не отвечает. Лишь брызгает спреем в рот еще несколько раз, да убирает его в карман пижамных штанов, попутно садясь на стол

－А что на счет тебя? Ты завел новых знакомых или влип в еще одни отношения? 

－Иу, ни в коем случае. Я, знаешь ли, собираюсь подаваться в шаулиньские монахи

－Оплатить тебе обучение в подобном заведении?

－Не, там же скука смертная－Кокичи кашляет и отводит взгляд от собеседницы－Но, если уж тебе так интересно, то знакомых у меня тут много. Целая злобная огранизация в десять тысяч человек

－Ты не настолько социален, чтобы найти столько знакомых

－Иу, а ты не настолько добра ко мне, чтобы хотя бы сделать вид, что веришь－улыбается－У меня есть знакомые

－Тогда, почему бы тебе не рассказать мне о них?

－Чтобы ты откопала о них всю информацию, а потом вынудила их бросить меня? Ну уж нет!

－Кокичи, перестань кривляться, мне, как твоей опекунше, правда интересно

－Хорошо-хорошо, мам!－он ловит на себе злобный взгляд Кируми, но продолжает радостно лепетать, будто ничего не видел－Ну, первыми, с кем я познакомился были ребята из кофейни! Мой директор, его зовут Кирекие Шингуджи пугающий, но довольно интересный. Амами-Чан работает у нас барменом, он крутой, однако совсем себя не ценит. На смену нам с Ирумой много кто работает, но я помню лишь Химико-Чан и Тенко-Чан. Эти две лесбиянки, или бисексуалки, ей богу, мне не интересна их личная жизнь, короче, они-очень-любят-друг-друга-и-нет-я-не-завидую-их-идеальным-отношениям－Тоджо давится чаем, то ли от внезапности высказывания, то ли от смеха－Не смейся! Еще недавно мы познакомились с Акамацу-Чан и Сайхарой-Чаном! На самом деле, Акамацу-Чан не девушка Ирумы, но они выглядят как очень неловкие и влюбленные друг в друга дурочки, которые не могут признаться друг другу

－Позволь им самим разобраться в собственных отношениях

－Ага, а заодно обеспечить себе путь в прекрасный мир нытья о любви к прекрасной-талантливой-изящной-красивой-и-милой-крашине-Каэдэ-Акамацу, ну уж нет, подобного я не вытерплю

－Ты недооцениваешь Ируму

－Ты переоцениваешь ее

－Быть может, но лезть в ее отношения я не хочу и не буду до тех пор, пока они не будут приносить ей вред－серьезно произносит женщина, вытирая губы салфеткой－Так, а что на счет твоих одноклассников и последнего знакомого?

－Им не нужно ничего, кроме собственной выгоды и лживого веселья, приносящего им надежду, что они в этом мире не бесполезны

－Пессимистично

－Реалистично－шипит Ома－Я понимаю их всех. Каждый их вздох, что не рождает новую реальность, где все происходит иначе; каждый хрип, когда они задыхатся из-за собственного запрета на взгляды к собственному телу; я понимаю все, что они чувствуют. Поэтому, я презираю их всех

－Это... жестоко, знаешь ли...

－Эм, неа, вроде норм!－хлопает в ладоши, да улыбается, почти по настоящему－С Сайхарой-Чаном вообще случайно познакомились, он забавный и живой, скрытный и при этом открытый. Человек с открытой дверью, за которой стоит еще одна, но уже бетонная. А за ней еще и еще. Поэтому, он интересен мне

－Ты описал его обьемнее всех－Кируми выходит изо стола, направляясь к прихожей－И прости, что наврала тебе о причине своего приезда

－О, вот как－он идет за ней, бросая обеспокоенные взгляды на закрытую дверь спальни. Если спящий там Шуичи издаст хоть один лишний звук, ему придется пройти через сто кругов Ада, начиная от неловкого знакомства его друга и опекунши, заканчивая их совместных просмотров его фоток. Знаем, проходили－Тогда, какова настоящая причина?

－Я хотела забрать вас с Ирумой на лечение в псих-диспансер

－Ч-чего?－Кокичи делает один шаг назад, презрительно смотря на стоящую пред ним женщину

－Прошу, выслушай. Я лишь думала об этом, но приехала, чтобы посоветоваться. В отличие от тебя, у нас с Ирумой налажен хоть какой-то контакт, так что я понимаю, что она со своими проблемами справиться может, но ты то даже не позвонишь лишний раз! Я правда волновалась о том, что ты закапывал себя в яму самобичевания и самоненависти. Но, выслушав тебя, я понимаю, что ты сильнее, чем думаешь на самом деле. Если ты захочешь, ты весь мир перевернешь, тебе лишь нужно постараться и перестать загоняться, поэтому, прости меня. Я была не права на счет тебя－она кланяется в знак извинения, а после достает куртку с вешалки－Если тебе будет нужна какая-либо помощь, звони мне, как это делает Ирума. Обнимешь меня на прощание?

－И не думай спрашивать－парень обнимает опекуншу, переступая с ноги на ногу－Тогда, эм... До скорого? Спасибо, что приехала, пусть это и было почти бесполезно и глупо

－Спасибо, что не выгнал и дал мне поговорить с тобой, пусть это и было почти бесполезно и глупо

Она уходит и Ома закрывает дверь. Неприятное покалывание в области сердца почти разрывает его ребра и находящиеся рядом органы. Дышать становится тяжелее, а ноги перестают держать

Он оседает на пол, хватаясь за волосы, фактически выдергивая их. Собственная боль уничтожает его

－Ома-Кун, ты чего на холодном полу сидишь? Что произошло?

－Ничего-

－Ома-Кун, ты плачешь－Шуичи садится рядом, вытирая идущие по щекам младшего слезы. У него в глазах виднеется страх и паника, как бы сильно он не старался это скрыть－Что-то произошло?

－Ага, что-то под названием "Моя опекунша собиралась отправить меня в психушку, но послушала мое нытье и одумалась"

－Звучит дико

－Да потому что это блять дико!－Кокичи кричит настолько, насколько он может себе позволить со своим больным горлом－Это пиздец, а не ситуация, я весь разговор с ней как на иголках ебучих, потому что или ты проснешься и она доебется до тебя, или она скажет мне собирать монатки и валить жить обратно к ней

－Я... совсем не знаю, как тебе помочь－шепчет Сайхара－Давай я принесу тебе куриного супа в кровать и лекарства, а потом ты попытаешься уснуть

－Мам, ты такая добрая!!!

－Сын, ты такой безответственный по отношению к себе!

◐●◑

В этот раз Ома спит легче. Нахождение Шуичи рядом пусть и сначало несколько настораживало, однако, доставляло некое спокойствие и умиротворение

Просыпается он лишь под вечер, когда сидящий рядом Сайхара делает задания для учебы (на которую ходил, пока младший спал) встает и не двигается

－Вроде как Каэдэ и Миу-Сан идут－произносит он, после чего слышится вставление ключа в дверной проем

－Мы дома!－кричит Ирума

－Я тебе сейчас патлы поотрываю, свинья ты редкостная!－Кокичи встает с кровати, выбегает из комнаты, сносит стоящую в дверном проеме Акамацу и надвигается на подругу

Девушка срывается из квартиры и бежит, надевая по пути куртку, которую до этого собиралась снять

－Вали домой, а то еще сдохнешь от простуды!

－Зато перед смертью тебя убью, кидалу редкостную!


End file.
